The present invention relates to a tundish in machines for continuous casting. A tundish is usually used as a buffer for temporarily storing liquid metal to be discharged from a ladle into a tundish and the tundish, in turn, feeds one or several molds. A discharge pipe may be provided for guiding the metal as poured from the ladle into the tundish below the bath level therein. A lifting device may hold this tube against the bottom of the ladle. German printed patent application No. 1,284,577 discloses a tundish of that type.
Generally speaking, it is also known to move a tundish on a carriage into the machine, and it is also know to raise and lower the tundish. It was found to be important that the distance of the outlet of the discharge pipe into the tundish from the bottom thereof remains constant during casting. The known equipment does not necessarily meet this condition.